Why do the great get killed?
by Hope.Writer
Summary: A One shot where I'm not going to say who But someone dies. This has some sup rising tests and shows the shocking out come of your favorite people! Big twist! please read and review!


**Ok hey y'all! well i am still working on my other story (what happens now) but i wrote this one shot at random! i took a lot of inspiration from The stories Ill remember you always and My best friends man. You ill see why but these are both great stories to so check it out! Well I'm not gonna tell you whose point of view you will figure it out! Enjoy! oh and *sadly i own none of the rights to the story this plot is based after hat belongs to Richelle Mead! And the hreee kids are mine.* **This, this is not real. It can be. I'm not walking to my best friends deathbed! Not yet! I need to wake up! Please god let me wake up from this nightmare. As the thoughts scream on the inside I know this is no dream. I am stuck in this life, under these circumstances and I can help it. Tears have made an unending stream down my face. Try to stop them is point less so I let them flow. I should be strong for her but I can't. Not anymore. Knowing the situation is beyond my control kills me and I know that a large part of me is dying with her. I clasp on to Christians hand for dear life. He is as upset as me and more so. I had never NEVER seen him cry but as I watch him try to hold back sobs I knew how he felt. I needed to be strong for him to I needed to get through this like everything else.

I pushes open the hospital room's door to be greeted by the beep beep beep of her heart monitor. "Rose! Christian!" She said with a huge grin that lit up her face. She was getting so so pale paler the even a usual mori and her blonde hair looked almost white. Looking at her made me want to cry harder but I didn't, I had only a few moments left and I wasn't going to waste them. "Liss!" I choke out and Run to her side! Grabbing her icy hand in mine I knelt down next to her bed. I feel it coming Rose. She says in a whisper "I'm, I'm scared."

"No no honey it's ok it will all be ok!" "No" she says quietly t"he poison will catch up soon I know it and so do you. I don't want my last minutes to be full of lies!" I knew this cue. It was time to say goodbye to the person who mattered most to me.

"Liss I love you so much you are like my sister, hell you are my other half! You have been with me through the good and Bad and if I could switch places with you I swear I would! I promise you I will find the bastard who did this and kill him to! And oh lissa please please just remember that I will always be here for you and I feel like I should be saying good bye but I won't. Because friendship doesn't have a death do us part line and I will meet you up their one day i swear it!"

"Oh rosie" she sighed "I love you to! And I knew this was a threat when I became queen and you kept me safe for 10 years. I will wait for you up their every day. And I will tell Andre and the family you send your love ok?" "Ok" I choke out between sobs then stand up so Christian can take my place. "Oh Lissa, he cries into her hand I have so much to say and I can't let you leave me because to express how much you mean to me would take years! You were my first love! My everything for so long! You helped me bring to beautiful boys into the world and I know that Andre and Adrian would be here to say good bye again If you let them. I know what we had is over but I will always love you as a sister and as a friend. You have kept me together in my darkest hours and I will always be grateful. I don't want you to go but when you get up their holler at me from the other side he said with a chuckle. Goodbye Lissa I will never as long as I live forget you. I promise." With that he started crying to hard to speak an I came forward and put a comforting arm around him. We comforted Liss as best we could and I watched as she looked up at the ceiling and started to get a dazed look. Hey guys! She sang as her eyes unfocused and her body went limp. All that was left was a shell of a former girl and the screech of the heart monitor. "Noo" I screamed! "No!" I was crying so hard I couldn't yell anymore and I buried my face into my husbands chest.

Oh how life had changed from what I pictures in high school. My Russian god left me to be with another girl 6 years ago. The same year just three months before that Lissa an Christian got divorced. We turned to each other in are time of need and grew from are sibling like relation ship into something more. Now i am married to my best friends high school sweetheart and pregnant with his child while my best friend lays before me dead. Oh how cruel the future is I thought to myself. Life can't be easy but why does it have to be this hard.

-I can't do this. Not today.i freeze up and look down at the coffin I'm supposed to carry. It's a guards job to be the one to carry her through the ceremonies. Those damn ceremonies. She can't have that heartfelt funeral where all her friends talk and cry. It has to be a political mori experience. I hate the mori for this. But I knew it was necessary so with a shaky breath I pick up the coffin with the other guardians. It's hard not to look at her as we walking down the aisles. Though I know what she is wearing they have made her look like an angel. She is my angel. I blink rapidly trying to hold back the tears. God a few more steps thats it hold it together Rose. We make it we set it down and I all but run to my seat with Christian and the boys and take my seat. "Mama!" they whisper in unison and hug me. The twins with their bright blue eyes like him and her blonde hair. They have called me mama since they were very little because Liss was still pregnant when her and Chris got divorced. The kids were raised with me as a second mom and I loved them like my own. I put them both on my lap and we watched the funeral silently. Tears streamed down all are faces but we had mourned before. When we left I was shaky and couldn't walk so Chris scooped me up bridal style and Carried me as I wept home.

We walked in and he set me on our bed as I lay on him racked with sobs but called for lissa quitly repeating the same phrase in almost a prayer. "Liss come back please Liss come back please". Soon my sobbing took over and I couldn't speak.

My heart rate jumped around as I held my little girl Vasilla Janine Maria

Hathaway Ozera to my chest. I stated blankly at the beady eyed lawyer holding out the papers impatiently. God I hated lawyers they were like weasels! Of course nothing could ruin this moment I was about to become a mother again. I signed where I was supposed to and initialed in the box then he said those few words that brought a joyous feeling that I barley felt anymore to my chest! "You are now the legal mother of Andre and Adrian Ozera." "Yay"! They Cheered together in unison god that creeped me out! My little 7 year olds tackled me in hugs and Christian kissed my forehead we were finally a family! And I couldn't be happier.

-I was about to go to sleep that night when I had the urge to go out on my large elegant balcony that over hung are home here in Montana. Looking up at the sky I smiled at the sight of the stars and the feeling of the breeze. "Hey Liss" I say to the sky. A year ago she passed yet every night I "talk" to her hoping secretly one day she will respond. Not tonight I feel a sinking in my chest an turn to walk in when I here the kindest laugh in the world. I turn to see her sitting on the balcony in her full glory. She smiled at me and though she was clearly a ghost life radiated from her. "I won't visit again" she warns before I could speak. "But you must know I listen every night to what you say and I watch over you every day. I am your guardian now along with your family take good care of them Rosie. I love you and that will never. Never change. Oh and Mase says Hi" she giggeled happily! The mention of Mason made my heart swell and I gave Liss a watery smile. "Never forget me Rose because as long a you speak I will listen and don't forget to love and smile just because I'm not their to pick you up doesn't mean you stay down. Ok?" I nodded still in shock but also in a blissful state. "Goodbye love" she sand to meas she disappeared into the night leaving me crying with tears of joy for the first time in what seems like a very long time.


End file.
